


The King of Lalaotai and Cinderella

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Moana (2016), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Jealousy, Shapeshifting, introspectic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong when a man steals a fishhook from Captain Ahab and vows revenge on the new lifeguard for a really petty grude, over a not so tiny slight. Can the storybrookI don't give credit for Disney to take my fanfic, the characters mostly belong to Disney and Polynesian myths, apart from Captain Ahab himself.
Kudos: 1





	The King of Lalaotai and Cinderella

Captain Nemo groaned as he looked at Captain Ahab, before saying. "Let me get this straight Ahab. You said a Polynesian man stole the fishhook from your cabin,along with some other artefacts and you want me to find him. I am not a detective Ahab, though perhaps Mr Sherlock Holmes would be more suited to the task at hand." Captain Ahab spluttered back. "I still can't think of how he did that theft with only one leg Nemo!" 

Meanwhile the said Polynesian man chuckled at the magic within the fish-hook,it had been wasted on a so called enlightened and "civilised" sea captain who had wasted his life on seeking out this white whale called Moby Whatsit. "Bet you probably would have looked for this too old friend. Too bad I took the chance to steal it back first,you've not even seen me like this. Maui,I'm looking forward to seeing how you react to me. Why I'm practically stuck as a lowly human and not my fabulous old crab self." 

Now the mood got more intense as the life guard groaned. "Look, you don't have a sports gym membership, so I can't just invite you in mister Tammy. Why are you looking like that at me for?" Steam nearly poured out of Tammy's ears as he muttered. "My name is Tamatoa,not Tammy! You'd know that Maui!" Maui shook his head at the rapidly turning purple man,who angrily stamped onto the sidewalk and left while complaining about how ungrateful an old friend had been.

Now even the Sherrif winced as Tamatoa snarked back. "You think that fancy Prince will still remember her? He's probably cheating on Cinderella with somebody else right now. I'm not all up on your kingdom's customs,but isn't infidelity illegal?" Cinderella sighed. "Yes,but even though I am still trying not to be Princess Abigail's wicked step-sister,I still need to check on his safety." The purple and gold wearing man just threw the fishhook as she struggled to lift it. "Alright then,you test him with this. Go turn yourself into whatever you think could get you un-noticed by Abigail and everybody else. There's plenty of demigod magic in this one." 

His eyes briefly glowed purple and blue,while the reluctant Cinderella turned into a nightingale


End file.
